Chronic articular rheumatism is a chronic systemic inflammatory disease involved mainly with the joints and patients with rheumatism suffer from the difficulties in daily life due to disorders of the functions of the joints.
Salicylic acid has been employed as medicine for curing rheumatism for a long time. Currently, there have extensively been employed sodium gold thiomalate, penicillamine, auranofin, lobenzarit 2Na, bucillamin, methotrexate (MTX), and so on. These medicine, however, cannot be said satisfactory, fox example, because they are low in the curing effects, short in pharmaceutical continuity, and they have some severe side effects.